Alexander's Adventure (film series)
Alexander's Adventure are four films that were about being left behind from a family member. All four films are rated PG. The films grossed $506 million worldwide with all four films. Plot ''Alexander's Adventure'' (2004) :Main article: Alexander's Adventure The film involves of a young African-American boy Alexander (Blake Brown), who's is being left home early when his family were away on vacation. He journey with his elementary school friends Jessica and Aaron Black (Jennette McCurdy and Adam G. Sevani) to find his family on time before they return home. It was releaesd on December 17, 2004. ''Alexander's Adventure (2006) :Main article: Alexander's Adventure 2 Two years after the first film, Alexander (Blake Brown) is on family vacation. As his family are about to return home, Alexander gets left behind again. At this time, he journeys with his new friends to get him home to his family. It was released on December 8, 2006. ''Alexander's Adventure 3 (2008) :Main article: Alexander's Adventure 3 Hutchinson's family and friends were going on vacation to Florida. However, 14-year-old Alexander (Blake Brown) and his Black sibilings (Jennette McCurdy and Adam G. Savani) accidentally went on a wrong plane which leads to Los Vegas. Now Alexander's mom (Tisha Campbell) is going on a travel to search for her lost child. It was released on October 31, 2008. ''Alexander's Adventure 4 (2011) :Main article: Alexander's Adventure 4 While 19-year-old Alexander Hutchinson (Blake Brown) and his girlfriend Alicia (Keke Palmer) are heading to Los Angeles for their romantic date, Alicia is force to take care of her little brother Steven while her parents is heading to New York City for their Honeymoon. However, Steven accidentally ended up on a wrong plane which lands to New York City. It's up to Alexander and Alicia to find her brother before her parents found him and get punished for losing a sibiling behind her. It was released on November 4, 2011. Future Cancelled ''Alexander's Adventure 5 The fifth installment was announced by Warner Bros. following a success of Alexander's Adventure 4 to focus on a story of now married couple Alexander and Amber lost their children while on their trip to honeymoon. No scrips has been announced yet. In August 2017, it was confirmed that the plans for the film has been cancelled. It is also due to both diretor Ercskin and Brown choose not to return due to working on other projects. Release The film series begins with the first film released in theaters in 2004. While considering to have a major box office disappointment during its opening weekend, it eventually became a huge box office success earning $163 million worldwide, which leads to sequels. However, when they both opened bigger than the first film in its opening weekend, they did not make as much money as the first film at the box office with the third film grossed least to $151 million worldwide. Meanwhile, the fourth film decreases with just $95 million worldwide, currently ending being the franchise's lowest grossing installment to date. So far, three films grossed nearly $575 million worldwide. Critical reaction Box Office References External links *''Alexander's Adventure'' at the Internet Movie Database *''Alexander's Adventure'' at Box Office Mojo *''Alexander's Adventure'' at Rotten Tomatoes *''Alexander's Adventure 2'' at the Internet Movie Database *''Alexander's Adventure 2'' at Box Office Mojo *''Alexander's Adventure 2'' at Rotten Tomatoes *''Alexander's Adventure 3'' at the Internet Movie Database *''Alexander's Adventure 3'' at Box Office Mojo *''Alexander's Adventure 3'' at Rotten Tomatoes *''Alexander's Adventure 4'' at the Internet Movie Database *''Alexander's Adventure 4'' at Box Office Mojo *''Alexander's Adventure 4'' at Rotten Tomatoes